gen_urobuchifandomcom-20200214-history
Fate/Zero (light novel)
Fate/Zero is a japanese light novel series written by Gen Urobuchi, illustrated by Takashi Takeuchi, and released from December 29 2006 to December 29 2007. It served as a prequel to Fate/stay night, a visual novel from 2004. Plot Story After being defeated in three successive wars for the Holy Grail, the Einzbern family is determined to win the next one at any cost and elects to hire the notorious Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, to become their representative in spite of his reputation as an unconventional and ruthless hitman. For the next eight years, he prepares the war in the Einzbern stronghold while unexpectedly forming a family with Irisviel von Einzbern, who is to become the vessel for the Grail, and their daughter, Illyasviel. However, Kiritsugu must contend with six formidable opponents, all participating in the war for their own reasons. From one of the three founding families, the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka wants to achieve Akasha through the Holy Grail, receiving support from the priest Risei Kotomine and his son, Kirei Kotomine, who is also unexpectedly a master in the war. Unlike Tokiomi, Kirei has no direction in life and soon sets his sights on Kiritsugu as an answer to the frustrating lack of meaning in his life. Meanwhile, Kariya Matou becomes a Master after learning Tokiomi's younger daughter, Sakura, was adopted into the Matou family. In hopes of saving her from suffering at the hands of Zouken Matou, he agrees to win the Holy Grail in exchange for her freedom to return to her family. After learning of the war and taken by arrogance, Clock Tower magus and lecturer Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald decides to join the battle to increase his own prominence within the Mage's Association. However, his dismissive attitude towards the radical theories of his student, Waver Velvet, drives the young man to steal Lord El-Melloi's artifact and participate in the war in order to force the Mage's Association to recognize his genius. When a seventh magus fails to answer the Grail's call, a serial killer named Ryuunosuke Uryuu is chosen to become the final Master in the war. Seeking exciting new ways of killing people, he winds up summoning a Servant from an occult book and proceeds to commit as many unusual murders as he can with the help of his Servant. As the war begins, only one will emerge victorious. Setting Because of certain minor details such as whether Gilgamesh had seen Excalibur or not during the 4th Holy Grail War, Fate/Zero is treated as being in an extremely similar parallel world to Fate/stay night. Fate/Zero takes place 10 years prior to the events of Fate/stay night in the year 1994, detailing the events of the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City1. Originally founded by the Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Matou families, the war involves seven Masters and seven Servants under seven classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. Characters Masters & Servants Others #Rin Tohsaka #Sakura Matou #Byakuya Matou #Zouken Matou #Illyasviel von Einzbern #Irisaviel von Einzbern #Jubstacheit von Einzbern #Glen Mackenzie #Martha Mackenzie #Noritaka Emiya #Shirou Emiya #Shirley #Natalia Kaminski #Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri #Risei Kotomine Development The project began when Nitro+ writer, Gen Urobuchi, met with Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi. Takeuchi suggested a prequel proposal to Urobuchi, who had been experiencing writer's block while attempting to write a happy story. Urobuchi, who was known for his tragic stories, agreed to become the writer for the project. Though Urobuchi is the writer for the series, the project was supervised by Kinoko Nasu, who looked over the draft for the new characters and the plot. In Fate/hollow ataraxia, there was teaser poster of Fate/Zero in one of the background images. It is unknown if the novels were in development at the time. Other Media #Fate/Zero (anime) #Fate/Zero (manga) Category:Light Novel Category:Fate/Zero